Eres mío, Yukki
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: Después de que la tranquila y aburrida vida de Yukiteru se viera envuelta en una pelea por convertirse en dios, Yuno prometió que siempre lo protegería, asesinando a quien fuese...pero, ¿aquello incluía futuras amistades?


—Buenos días Yukki— Escuché una suave y delicada voz mientras mi sentido común regresaba lentamente. Abrí mis párpados visualizando un cuerpo sentado al lado derecho de mi cama.

Froté mis ojos, viendo como unos rosados iris me observaban atentamente.

—¿Yu-Yuno?— Me levante de golpe al percatarme que ella estaba en mi habitación, vestida como usualmente lo hace— ¡¿C-cómo entraste nuevamente?!— Sonrió despreocupada— ¡¿Cuánto llevas viéndome dormir?!

—Mmmmm...—Pensó por unos momentos— Quizá ocho o nueve horas...—Sonrió.

—¿Q-que?...—Temblé al darme cuenta de que fácilmente podría haberme asesinado sin complicación alguna.

—¿Eh?, ¿sucede algo malo?— Preguntó confusa al ver mi expresión.

Ver dormir a una persona casi una noche entera sin moverte, era algo que Yuno podría hacer sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?— Aquella duda salió de mis labios.

—Pues...como hoy es nuestro primer día de secundaria, quería prepararte el desayuno para luego irnos juntos a clases...lástima que no estaremos en los mismos salones— Su alegre voz decayó momentáneamente— ¡Pero no te preocupes Yukki, recuerda que mi diario me informa de todo lo que haces!

Tragué saliva al escuchar aquello. Si sucedía algo que no le agradara...ella simplemente enloquecería.

—Vamos que ya se hace tarde, así que será mejor que te cambies Yukki, mientras tanto iré a preparar el desayuno— Comenzó a caminar hasta salir de mi cuarto, sin antes de observarme brevemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Al verla salir de la habitación y escuchar sus pasos bajando las escaleras inmediatamente busqué mi diario. Mis dedos tecleaban frenéticamente, sintiendo el nerviosismo apoderarse de mi mano. Tenía que ver las anotaciones de mi futuro.

_**Junio 6, 07:28 **_

_Yuno prepara mi comida favorita, ¿cómo es que ella lo supo?_

_**Junio 6, 07:35**_

_El clima esta agradable, aunque hay pequeñas nubes que cubren el cielo._

_**Junio 6, 07:41**_

_Un gato se atraviesa torpemente en nuestro camino._

_**Junio 6, 07:46**_

_Varios chicos se dirigen en la misma dirección que nosotros. _

Suspiré. Nada fuera de lo común, pero aún así las anotaciones seguirían apareciendo ya que jamás se detendrían.

Todo a continuación pasaría como predijo mi diario.

—Yukki apresúrate que llegaremos tarde— La dulzura en la voz de Yuno se hacia presente nuevamente, recogiendo los platos sucios de la mesa.

Salimos de mi casa rápidamente, observando como habían pequeñas nubes en el cielo despejado de aquella mañana. Sentí como de pronto mi brazo era cogido por unas cálidas manos.

—De esta forma no nos perderemos— Sonrió con un leve rubor en su rosto.

Soló la observe abrazada a mi brazo derecho.

Continuamos caminando, y efectivamente en el camino un pequeño gato negro se atravesó en mi camino, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Los brazos de Yuno velozmente me sostuvieron.

—G-gracias— Susurré, viendo como su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del mio.

—Yukki, no tienes por que agradecerme, recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré— Sonrió, depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla derecha, en el mismo momento en que se teñían de rojo.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

—Eres tan adorable, Yukki— Su sonrojo era leve— Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Tragué fuerte al comprender que realmente no entendía mis sentimientos hacia ella. Aquella dulzura y timidez que habitaba en su ser eran fuertemente contrastada a la hora de sobrevivir. Ella fácilmente mataría, sin importarle nada. Y sinceramente, aquello era lo que más temía de ella.

—Estas algo callado Yukki, ¿sucede algo?— Preguntó, observándome durante largo rato sin pestañear.

—N-no...— Sentí como su agarre aumentaba en mi brazo.

—Mmmm...no estés preocupado, si ya hemos llegado, ¡mira!— Su dedo apunto al enorme edificio de cuatro pisos en frente nuestro.

Entramos al recinto, viendo como eramos seguidos por una gran cantidad de chicos de nuestra edad.

Observé mi diario nuevamente, viendo como todo estaba tranquilamente.

—Yukki estas en la clase 2-C— Yuno sostenía su diario en frente de mis ojos, viendo como era verdad— Vamos, te acompañaré para conocer el lugar en donde estarás— Su mano tomó la mía, guiándome al interior del gran edificio.

Subimos al tercer piso en el cuál se encontraba mi salón.

—Yukki, vendré a buscarte a la hora del almuerzo— Sonrió, mientras soltaba lentamente mi mano— Se me hace tarde, mi salón esta en el piso cuarto piso...luego nos vemos— Se volteó viéndome antes de emprender marcha a su salón.

Por lo menos estaría algunas horas sin ella.

Tomé aire, adquiriendo el valor para conocer por fin a mi nueva clase. Al entrar vi como la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus puestos, conversando alegremente. Noté sus miradas sobre mí por un instante, aquello me incomodaba. Caminé, mientras mi vista recorría el salón intentando encontrar un puesto apartado de los demás, posándose al instante en dos de aquellos al final del lugar.

Dejé mis cosas en el respaldo al sentarme en el asiento más cercano a la ventana, dejando el otro desocupado.

Mis dedos involuntariamente rebuscaron en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta encontrando mi diario al instante.

Mis pupilas comenzaron a leer todo lo escrito a mi paso, hasta que encontraron una pequeña linea que hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera algo rígido.

_**Junio 6, 08:00**_

_Una chica se sienta alrededor, siendo agradable._

"Alrededor"... aquello significaba que...

—Hola...

Sentí al instante de escuchar aquella dulce voz, como mi cuerpo se entumecía. Giré lentamente mi cabeza, viendo como a mi lado se encontraba sentada una chica. Su largo cabello caía como una oscura cascada sobre su cuerpo, mientras que sus verdes ojos me observaban cálidamente en el mismo instante en que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy Aisawa Kaori, ¿c-como te llamas?— Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Las palabras eran incapaces abandonar mis labios. Yuno...ella ya debería de haberse enterado de esto con 10 minutos de anticipación.

—L-lamento si te incomodé de alguna forma...— Su suave voz inundó nuevamente mis oídos, logrando que volviera a la realidad.

—N-no te preocupes, yo lo lamento...e-estaba algo distraído— Mis palabras se trababan involuntariamente por los nervios— S-soy Amano Yukiteru.

—Oh, que lindo nombre— Sonrió— Amano-Kun.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en mi rostro, justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba en el salón para darnos la bienvenida.

Luego de una larga charla de parte de él, saqué nuevamente mi diario para observar las nuevas anotaciones que aparecían allí, informándome que escucharíamos al profesor unos minutos más. Mis ojos continuaron leyendo hasta llegar a una anotación que obtuvo toda mi atención.

_**Junio 06, 11:55**_

_Aisawa Kaori me ha invitado a almorzar._

Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que la hora del almuerzo comenzara. Al mediodía para ser exactos, el momento en que Yuno vendría a mi salón. Si aquella chica intentaba acercarse a mi, ella haría lo que fuese para alejarla.

Temblé, Yuno sería capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se me acercase.

—Bien chicos, espero que disfruten de la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Recuerden que será mañana a primera hora.

Aquellas palabras del profesor hicieron que volviera en sí, justo en el momento en que Aisawa se dirigía a mi.

—Amano-kun, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?— Su mirada era algo suplicante, pero su sonrisa se mantenía en el rostro.

Cuando comenzaba a vacilar sobre aquella pregunta sentí como mi móvil vibro.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mis manos, mientras veía como en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje de Yuno.

_"Yukki, lamento que no almorcemos juntos, pero me han dejado encargada para el arreglo de la fiesta de bienvenida de mañana. ¡Lo lamento tanto!"_

Suspiré, mientras las dudas se amontonaban en mi cabeza. Era extraño que Yuno aceptara tan fácilmente el alejarse de mí.

—L-lo lamento...debes de tener con quien almorzar...—Su sonrisa decayó.

—E-esto, en realidad...y-yo...esta bien, almorcemos juntos— Sonreí levemente intentando contener mis nervios.

—Gracias, yo en realidad soy nueva en este lugar y no conozco a nadie...—Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que harás amigos... apenas es el primer día de clases— Por alguna razón mis palabras salieron sin pensarlas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, viéndome con alegría.

—¿De verdad lo crees?, ¿crees que tendré amigos?— Se acercó un poco mas a mi, tomando mis manos suavemente.

—S-sí...te lo prometo...—Mi voz nuevamente se entrecortaba.

—Entonces...¿q-quieres ser mi amigo?— Aquello me sorprendió.

Sentí como pequeños escalofríos recorrían mi espalda, mientras mis pensamientos imaginaban a Yuno leyendo su diario, enterándose de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Contuve el aire, con el cual respondí dos pequeñas y peligrosas frases.

—Esta bien...— Sonreí mientras una gota de sudor corría por mi nuca.

Su rostro se iluminó, tomándome de los hombros para darme un pequeño abrazo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.

—L-lamento haberte abrazado, pero...¡es que estoy tan feliz!— Bajó su mirada— Y-yo...realmente me no soy buena haciendo amigos...

Comprendía aquellas frases a la perfección.

—Para serte sincero...tampoco tengo amigos— Una leve risa nerviosa salió de mis labios.

—¿De verdad?...es extraño, ya que eres bastante amigable— Agachó levemente su cabeza aún viéndome.

—N-no es tan fácil como crees...—Reí mientras intentaba ver las anotaciones nuevamente.

—Tienes razón— Su mirada se tornó curiosa— ¿Escribes un diario?

—¿E-esto?...en realidad son p-pequeñas cosas que escribo cuando estoy aburrido...— Me maldije en mi interior por comenzar a tartamudear nuevamente.

—Yo también escribo en mi móvil, bueno, algunas recetas de cocina que veo en la televisión...— Sacó su móvil, mostrándome lo que estaba escrito en él— Algún día seré una gran cocinera.

—De seguro lo serás— Mis labios se curvaron, formándose una autentica sonrisa.

—G-gracias...— Susurró— ¿Te parece si almorzamos ya?

Mi estomagó rugió levemente, sonrojandome mientras intentaba que el sonido pasara desapercibido.

—Al parecer alguien tiene hambre— Rió— ¿Quieres probar de mi almuerzo?, lo he preparado yo.

Tomo sus palillos, ofreciéndome una porción de arroz. Abrí la boca recibiéndolo avergonzado mientras el exquisito sabor me deleitaba. Era un simple arroz pero era delicioso.

—Esta exquisito...— Respondí inmediatamente.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste, mañana te traeré el almuerzo si gustas— Limpio sus labios levemente con el borde de una servilleta luego de probar bocado.

—N-no tienes por que molestarte...— Nuevamente me sentí nervioso.

—No es ninguna molestia...— Su voz decayó— La única persona que siempre cocinaba conmigo era mi hermano, pero él murió este año debido a un accidente de transito— Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el borde de su falda— Su sueño era ser un reconocido cocinero, es por eso que quiero lograrlo...por él.

La soledad estaba presente en su vida, tanto como en la mía. Ella y yo en el fondo eramos algo parecidos.

—No tienes que recordar aquellas cosas... además, estoy seguro de que tu hermano estaría orgulloso de tí— Ladeé mi cabeza mientras sonreía— Puedes traerme el almuerzo cuando quieras.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al momento que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban.

La hora del almuerzo se había ido de la misma manera que el primer día de clases. Cada vez que podía conversaba con Aisawa sobre un montón de cosas. Nos preguntábamos nuestras preferencias, dándonos cuenta de que coincidíamos en bastantes de ellas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lograba hacer una amiga.

El timbre sonó, dando por terminadas las clases. Todos se agrupaban por salir rápidamente del salón.

—¿Amano-kun?— La dulce voz de Aisawa se alzaba en mis oídos— ¿Quisieras que mañana estuviéramos juntos en la fiesta de bienvenida?, digo, para que conozcamos mejor el lugar...la verdad me divertí mucho hoy contigo.

La fiesta de bienvenida que se realizaría en el gimnasio del lugar. La misma que sería decorada por _ella._

_Yuno_.

Temblé al percatarme de que por primera vez ella no se hizo presente en mis pensamientos gracias a Aisawa.

_"El diario del azar no predice exactamente lo que te sucede a ti, pero estará escrito en el mio. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. ¡Te amo, Yukki!"_

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras la palabras de Yuno aparecían en mi mente una y otra vez.

_"No necesitas amigos aparte de mi"._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras perdía el equilibrio.

—¡Amano-kun!, ¿te sientes bien?— Sus brazos me sostuvieron de la misma forma en que Yuno lo había hecho ese mismo día.

—E-estoy bien...— Me incorporé rápidamente mientras la preocupada mirada de Aisawa me observaba.

—¿Estas seguro?, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—¡N-no!— Su sorpresa fue inmediata ante mi reacción— D-digo...de verdad estoy bien.

Se aparto lentamente de mi lado, observándome de pies a cabeza antes de susurrar un "esta bien".

Tomé mi bolso para luego apartarme un poco de ella, sin antes de notar como aún aquellos ojos de preocupación estaban presentes en ella.

—Ya debo de irme...— Tome mi chaqueta del asiento.

—N-no respondiste a mi pregunta Amano-kun, solo...quisiera saber tu respuesta— Su oscuro cabello cubría un lado de su cara.

Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior, intentando encontrar una respuesta, ¿acaso tendría algo de malo divertirse con un amigo? Estaba seguro que para Yuno eso sería un "sí" absoluto, sin embargo Aisawa era mi compañera de clases y mi única amiga en ese momento. Yuno debería de aceptarlo.

—Claro— Sonreí, recuperando mis fuerzas— Nos vemos mañana a las 8:15 en el árbol de la entrada al edificio.

—¡Nos divertiremos mucho!— Rió levemente.

—De eso estoy seguro, ¡nos veremos mañana!— Me despedí con deseos de salir rápidamente del salón, pero unas pequeñas manos me detuvieron.

Aisawa sostenía un pequeño papel que introdujo en mis manos.

—Es mi número, puedes llamarme cuando gustes— Su mano se agitó, despidiéndose de mí.

Asentí, saliendo por fin del salón.

ஐ

Me lancé sobre mi cama exhausto, observando al instante la pantalla de mi diario. Nada fuera de lo común salia escrito. Fui al buzón de mensajes, leyendo nuevamente aquel texto que recibí luego de salir de clases, justo en el momento en que buscaba a Yuno.

"_Yukki lamento no poder irnos juntos a casa, pero he tenido que ir con algunos compañeros a comprar lo que nos faltó para la decoración...¡Lo siento tanto!"._

Suspiré. Aquello era extraño, ¿no se suponía que Yuno sabía todo lo que hacía?, eso implicaba la existencia de Aisawa.

¿Podría ser que Yuno aceptara que tuviera una amiga?

Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad se alojó en mi pecho, mezclado con algo de miedo.

¿Que pasaría si todo fuera un engaño, y ella realmente pretendía algo?

Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho...¿Aisawa estaría bien en este momento?

Saque rápidamente del bolsillo de mi chaqueta aquel papel que ella me entregó con su número, agradeciéndole mentalmente. Mis temblorosos dedos comenzaron a marcar velozmente aquellos números escritos, escuchando como un pitido comenzaba a sonar.

—_¿Hola?_

—¿Aizawa-chan?, soy yo, Amano.

—¡_Amano-kun!, realmente no esperaba que me llamaras..._

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—_¿Eh?, c-claro...¿por qué no debería de estarlo?_

—S-solo p-preguntaba...

—_¿Sucede algo Amano-kun?_

—N-nada, solo quería tener una excusa para llamarte...

—_Que tierno eres...ahora mismo estoy haciendo nuestro almuerzo de mañana._

—M-muchas gracias Aisawa-chan...

—_No tienes por que agradecerlo Amano-kun, a propósito, guardaré tu numero para cuando me llames nuevamente te reconozca de inmediato._

—Esta bien... Aisawa-chan...¿me prometerías llamarme si sucede algo?

—_¿Mmm?.. está bien, pero mañana me explicarás lo que sucede..._

—C-claro...nos vemos mañana, que descanses...

—¡_Tu igual Amano-kun!_

Colgué antes de que la conversación llegara más allá. Ella estaba bien, aquello era lo importante...y quizás Yuno aceptaba que tuviese una amiga.

Pero aún así me sentía intranquilo.

Me tumbé nuevamente en mi cama, observando el techo. Estaba sólo en casa nuevamente, siendo el silencio mi único compañero.

Una pregunta se alojó en mi mente..._¿Qué era lo que temía?_

Aquella duda se incrusto en mi cabeza, mientras lentamente me dirigía al mundo de los sueños.

ஐ

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras que mis pulmones reclamaban aire. Observe la hora nuevamente.

-_8:18-_

Me había quedado dormido. Al percatarme de la hora en ese momento salté de la cama, tomando mis cosas y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Afortunadamente aquel día no teníamos clases, pero si una fiesta de bienvenida. Aisawa debería de estarme esperando desde hace ya algún rato.

Y Yuno... pues su mismo mensaje disculpadose por no irnos juntos a nuestra secundaria ese mismo día fue el que me había despertado.

Pasé velozmente a través del mismo lugar en que el gato había aparecido el día anterior, percatándome que eso fue hace ya un día. El mismo tiempo en que no había visto a Yuno, y sin duda aquello era extraño.

Ignoré mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de que ya estaba en la gran entrada del lugar. Desde ese punto se podía oír una alegre melodía proveniente del gimnasio, mientras que a mi alrededor estaba todo completamente vació.

Entré, intentando correr por última vez antes de que mis pulmones no aguantasen más para llegar al gran árbol cerca de la entrada al edificio, recostándome en el tronco. Tomé grandes bocanas de aire justo en el momento en que me percataba que Aisawa no estaba por ningún lugar.

Observé la hora, viendo como ya eran las 08:20.

Esperé, y luego de diez minutos parado en el mismo lugar me decidí a llamarla.

Comenzó a marcar justo en el momento en que una melodía bastante rítmica sonaba cerca del lugar donde yo estaba. Busqué de inmediato de donde provenía, encontrando un móvil rosa tirado entre la hierba.

Era el móvil de Aisawa.

—Yuno...— Susurré mientras mis pies se comenzaban a mover solos.

Corrí por los alrededores intentando encontrar alguna pista de Aisawa. Un fuerte sonido se apodero de mi diario, viendo como las anotaciones cambiaban.

**Junio 07, 08:35**

_Yuno tiene secuestrada a Aisawa en el salón detrás de los antiguos baños._

**Junio 07, 08:38**

_Aisawa se encuentra viva, pero sus brazos y piernas están sujetas a la pared con sogas._

**Junio 07, 08:42**

_Yuno amenaza con asesinarla._

Cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por el rabillo de mis ojos. Había sido un completo idiota en pensar que Yuno dejaría que tuviese una amiga.

En el momento que mis pies tocaron el sector de los baños, me dirigí velozmente a la parte de atrás encontrando dos viejos salones abandonados. Entre al primero, sin éxito. Corrí al segundo, deslizando la puerta justo en el momento que mi mirada se encontraba con dos chicas que conocía a la perfección.

—¡Yukki!— La voz de Yuno se alzó alegremente al momento de verme, viendo como sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha— Haz llegado rápido.

—Yuno, escúchame...ella no tiene nada que ver en esto...s-sueltala por favor...— Aisawa se encontraba casi colgando de la pared, amarrada de brazos y pierdas con una venda cubriendo su boca.

Al oír mi voz ella me observó inmediatamente, mientras su rostro estaba cubierto por su despeinado cabello negro. Su mirada llorosa era suplicante y temerosa.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto ella?, ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?, ¿acaso ella te hace feliz Yukki?, ¿su comida es más deliciosa que la mía?— Abrió el bolso de Aisawa que estaba en el suelo, sacando dos almuerzos que luego fueron tirados al suelo, pateando la comida.

—¡Yuno detén esto!— Mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué Yukki, por qué no te alejaste de ella aún sabiendo que yo leía todo lo que estaba sucediendo?— La hoja del cuchillo fue puesta en el cuello de Aisawa— ¿Acaso querías que la asesinara Yukki?

—¡Claro que no!..y-yo solo quería tener una amig-

—¿Una amiga Yukki?, pero si me tienes a mí... no necesitas a nadie más, menos a una perra como esta— Miró a Aisawa acercándose lentamente a ella, aún con el cuchillo en su cuello— Yukki solo me necesita a mí... así que muere.

Grité justo cuando Yuno enterraba en su abdomen aquella arma. Los ojos de Aisawa se cerraron fuertemente, emitiendo un gritó ahogado. La sangré comenzó a colorear su blusa de un color carmesí.

Mi cuerpo en ese instante se puso rígido como una estatua, solo observando como Yuno volvía a sacar el cuchillo, enterrándolo nuevamente en su abdomen.

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez..._

Los gritos ahogados de Aisawa mezclados con la frenética risa de Yuno hicieron que comenzara a temblar.

—¡¿Te gusta verdad?!— Su mano derecha sostuvo con fuerza el oscuro cabello de Aisawa, mientras que con la otra seguía apuñalandola— ¡Te mereces esto y mucho más por intentar quitarme a Yukki!— Los ojos de Aisawa se abrieron, emitiendo un ultimo y pequeño gemido, mientras la sangre comenzaba a chorrear por su cuello desde su cubierta boca, mirándose ambas por una última vez— A propósito, tu comida sabe a mierda.

Los párpados de Aisawa se cerraron, quedando sostenida solamente por las cuerdas mientras la sangre llenaba aquel lugar.

Caí al suelo, aún sin creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo... aquella chica tan dulce que conocí hace un día estaba muerta gracias a mí.

Era un puto cobarde de mierda.

—Yukki— Alcé la vista, encontrando a una chica de cabello y ojos rosa, completamente manchada de sangre— Eres mío Yukki, mio, solo mío y de nadie más.

Sonreí, aquello era tan gracioso... este maldito juego era gracioso.

Mi puta vida era graciosa gracias a Yuno.


End file.
